fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JK55556/Wiki Update - December 1, 2018
Last month of 2018! |-|Wiki News= Ingredient Pages Over 2,000 of the pages on this wiki are ingredients, which is around 53% of the pages. That’s a lot of ingredients. I am aiming to get the number of ingredient pages on this wiki less than 50% by January 30, 2019. That doesn’t mean deleting ingredient pages. It means creating more pages that are customers, games without ingredients (such as platformers), series, special recipes, and more. Let’s see if we can do it! This is not a ban on creating ingredient pages. It’s an encouraging message to reduce the number of ingredient pages created. Spotlight I applied this wiki for a spotlight on November 26. Spotlighted wikis can be found at the bottom of any page on any wiki under the “Explore Wikis” section. FFCW was declined a spotlight, mainly because over 1/4 of our pages (just over 1,000) are under 300 bytes. One of the requirements for a spotlight is that the number of short pages, or pages under 300 bytes, make up less than 1/5 of the wiki’s pages. So we need to either lengthen current short pages, or create new pages that are longer (customers, specials, other longer pages). When I applied for a spotlight in January 2017, we were accepted. Same with September 2017. Many of the short pages are ingredient pages either without images or without the filled out “customers who order this” section. It is highly recommended that you actually work on doing that for all the ingredients of your games, as doing that will bring the page sizes up a lot. Otherwise, those ingredient pages will be short for likely the rest of their lives, especially if they are unique ingredients used in only one game. I will be contacting some users about lengthening some of their pages, as that will help. Hopefully, we can accomplish this in the next few months. Holiday Pages Soon, all the games categories (Papa’s ________) on all the holiday pages will be removed. This prevents pages from being clogged up with categories. For example, New Year is celebrated in many games. This results in 20+ game categories on the New Year page. Also, please thank AnimatronixXD for creating images for Oktoberfest and Blooming Flowers Festival. Blooming Flowers Festival has been without an image since early 2016, so it’s great that the holiday finally has an image. Tasks for Weeklings Tasks for Weeklings has finished! There was a two way tie between AnimatronixXD and Jyappeul. As a result, Fanofkinopio and I looked over both users' edits for all the tasks, and it was decided that Jyappeul wins the challenge. Congratulations! High WAM Scores Yes, again, I’m going to talk about WAM scores every time we get a good score. The wiki hit 1516 on November 27, which is a score that hasn’t been seen for years. Good job everyone! |-|FANDOM News= Highlighting Forum Threads FANDOM has announced that they are retiring the ability to highlight forum threads. I was shocked when I heard about it, especially since highlighting forum threads is the way that I (along with thousands of other users) communicate important information to the wiki’s editors. This will occur in mid December, so we have just a few weeks to adjust. So now, we have Announcements, Wiki Updates, and WikiaNotification (which is the little blue box with small text that appears in the lower right corner of your screen sometimes) that we can use to communicate information. Announcements will no longer be used to notify users about wiki updates. We will use announcements to announce anything that we would have on the forum. WikiaNotification will now likely be used to notify users about wiki updates like it used to before Announcements came along. (results of this week’s quick info poll will determine if we use it or not) This change makes wiki updates even more important, as they remain one of the three ways that I can get information out to you. |-|Other Stuff= FCT19 Rules Even the Fandom Customers Tournament 2019 is still two months away, it’s never too early to be talking about the rules. The rules this year are extremely strict, since we don’t want a repeat of the FCT18. Many behaviors allowed last year are not allowed this year, and you might even break a rule without knowing it! You can be blocked for a long period of time, and in many cases, your customers, if not the whole wiki’s customers, will be eliminated from the tournament. Please read the rules from top to bottom. Pay close attention to the section titled “Sockpuppetry Rules,” so you know how to spot it. So, please read the rules. They’re important! I’ll keep reminding you every so often. Forum Games Forum games will be greatly impacted by the removal of the ability to highlight forum threads. You can still create these games on the forum, but instead of every user being able to see it easily, you will have to hope that a few users check the wiki activity and see your game. I will also try to help out by announcing your forum game in a wiki update and/or a WikiaNotification. |-|2 Polls= Featured Poll Quick Info Poll When you came onto the wiki today, did you see the WikiaNotification? Yes No |-|Random Pal= Today's Random Pal was created by Fanofkinopio. Remember, go here if you want to see your scene in an upcoming wiki update! Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Update